Dreams
by Jade Clover
Summary: Six months after her adventures in the Labyrinth, and memory gone, Sarah once again finds herself in the midst of a wish. In this dream word she now lives, can she discover the dark secrate Jareth holds, concerning that night on the stairs?


Just a random vision of mine that I wanted to put on paper. I am thinking of continuing it. Hope you enjoy. If you did, please tell me what you think.

The flutter of wings pervaded the darkness that surrounded the young girls mind. Strange music faded in and out like fox fire in the distance. The smells of fire smoke, and moss filled her nostrils. Softly she spread out her fingers and brushed against the wet wax of the forest plants.

"Peaches, and crystals, goblins and Kings," Pink lips parted and whispered the rhyme to the music. "Balls and walls, and small fairy rings. Dresses and castles ripped at the seams."

Sarah opened her eyes and stared at ceiling over her bed. "What is the source of these vivid dreams?" She sighed and sat up rolling the kink out of her neck. She stood awkwardly and waked to her vanity where she picked up a pen and wrote the down the last line of the poem in sketchy writing.

It had been six months since the night she had had her accident. She remembered hearing the siren of the ambulance as she lay at the foot of the stairs, head bleeding and a broken wrist. Ever since that day she had been having these strange dreams. After two days in the hospital the Doctor had sent her home with a bump and a cast, telling her the vague feeling would pass in time. Yet months later, Sarah still felt that there was something missing; something about that night that she had forgotten.

She passed into her baby brother's room and looked down at him as he slept. The day before the fall, she had been so angry with him. Now, however, she felt an intense need to protect him. Along with the lost feeling she felt, there was a sense of fear for her brother, as well as a sense of peace. She reached in a picked up a small matted teddy bear and gazed at his button eyes.

"What is it Lancelot? What is it that I have been forgetting?" A weird feeling of déjà vu creped over the back of her neck and she spun around to the open window. The moon was rising and the late august mist had risen to reflect its glow. The beauty of the sight made her catch her breath and she placed the teddy back into the bed before walking to the window and gazing out.

She hummed her small rhyme to herself and let the stillness of the night wrap about her.

"Peaches, and crystals, goblins and kings. Balls and walls, and small fairy rings. Dresses and Castles ripped at the seams. What is the source of these vivid dreams?" She thought to herself for a long moment and without realizing it heard herself whisper, "I wish…"

"Careful Sarah," Sarah jumped and looked around for the source of the voice. It had come from the branches of the tree just outside the window. A man stood on a long branch cloaked in flowing white silk and feathers. His face was hard and calculating, yet soft and simple as well. Somehow the face conveyed youth and age all at once. And those eyes one a clear blue the other a murky brown. He was a true contradiction.

"Who are you?" she stepped back and the man jumped down into the room. _Those eyes,_ she thought, _I have seen those eyes before._

"You know very well who I am." Another feeling of déjà vu creped over her.

Sarah stared, "You're the goblin king…"

A cold laugh erupted from the immortal face. "I believe we have had this conversation before." He walked steadily nearer. "Only at that time, you had been foolish enough to complete your wish."

Sarah shook her head confused and stopped against the wall behind her. The Goblin King brought himself very close to her and lifted a white gloved hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Come, Sarah, could you really forget?"

"Jareth…" She whispered eyes wide.

Jareth smiled and cocked his head to the side. His voice was kind and soft. "I once offered to give you everything. Everything you ever wanted. And you pushed away. Yet here you are now, about to wish for that very thing you once rejected."

Sarah looked away, unable to meet those eyes. "I don't know what it is. It is like I have been under a spell."

Jareth's smile grew wider and he gestured to the windows. A large wind suddenly crashed into the room knocking over a chair. Sarah jumped again wondering how her parents and Toby could not have woken up.

The Goblin Kink bent his head forward and whispered in her ear. "Go on, make your wish."

Sarah's mind became more muddled than ever. Music flooded into her ears, destroying all hope of clear thought. She closed her eyes to escape the enormous power that reradiated from the Kings eyes, and saw grotesque masks peering down at her from everywhere. As overwhelming as it all was, it was oddly beautiful.

"I wish…" The wind grew more fierce and the music more strong. The sweet breath in her ear was an intoxicating perfume of peach.

"Yes?"

"I wish…" Suddenly the room was full of faces and shining eyes. They hissed and cooed to each other adding to the rising cacophony of music and wind. She closed her eyes against them tumbling through dark, fantastic forests and fire."

"Say it Sarah." The breath whispered.

Suddenly Sarah opened her eyes and all went quiet. The wind blew just as hard but she had no mind for it. All that she saw where the two startling eyes of the King, and she melted into them. Breathily she spoke not knowing what she was saying, and with her words the world around her shattered like glass.

"I wish for the Underground."


End file.
